


Who Do You Belong To?

by healmycorruption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Dildos, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Painplay, Power Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healmycorruption/pseuds/healmycorruption
Summary: Pearl introduces Jasper to the wonders of candle wax.





	

A strike of a match. The smell of sulphur and burning wood hits almost instantly. Soft popping and crackling noises, and then warmth radiating from somewhere to her left.  Jasper’s senses were heightened, the black leather blindfold made specifically for her fit completely obscuring any light that might try to reach her eyes. Pearl was so very light on her feet that Jasper couldn’t guess where exactly she was until she was right above her.

“Jasper,” Pearl sang so very sweetly.

Jasper’s hummed response quickly turned into a surprised gasp as a little stream of molten wax hit her collarbone, streaming down a bit before cooling, solidifying. A few seconds pass, complete silence other than Jasper’s slightly quickened breathing before another wave of searing drops land on her breast, just above her nipple. Jasper turned her chest away from the pain as an automatic response but tight leather cuffs around her wrist kept her right where Pearl wanted her.

“Don’t move,” Pearl scolded, tipping the candle over a nipple. Three small drops left fiery little kisses on Jasper’s areola, drawing a deep groan out of the huge gem. Her chest arched forward as more wax came flowing over her breasts, her nails digging into the wooden table she was strapped down to. Every splash of wax sent jolts of pain and ecstasy through her and she filled the silence with a sweet song of gasps and moans and clinking chains. Her nipples were particularly sensitive so the pain was searing, scorching, intense. The throbbing between her legs was almost unbearable.

“Part your lips,” Pearl said, and Jasper obeyed. She felt something hard pass into her mouth and she tasted wax. Heat radiated somewhere above, and she inhaled sharply as a solitary drop of wax met her lower lip.

“Close your lips and hold that candle very still. Don’t bite it too hard, you don’t want it breaking and catching your hair on fire, do you?”

Jasper let out an almost pitiful moan in response, and there was silence around her again. Another strike of a match, but Jasper was paying more attention to the drops of wax coming down to kiss her lips. Every one stung as much as the one before, and she tilted her head very slightly when one landed on her upper lip, causing a small stream to rain down. She couldn’t hold back a whimper. She sounded pathetic, but she knew Pearl loved her in this state.

Sharp nails dug into Jasper’s lower thigh, dragging up to her hip, almost making her jump. Her leg involuntarily jerked upward but was met by the resistance of her leather cuff, chains jingling. A soft hand stroked up her hip, fingers tracing over her ribs, up to her wax-speckled breast. The hand gave a gentle squeeze and Jasper jolted as molten wax made contact with her upper abdomen, drawing a trail down to her belly button. The sudden movement caused the candle in her mouth to splash a sizeable amount of wax onto her lips, which were all but sealed closed at this point. The wax had started dripping down her chin as well, and would eventually make it’s way down to her neck. She clenched her fists and strained against her bonds for a moment to repress a loud cry that wanted to escape.

A deep moan managed to escape through the wax as Pearl dumped a large amount of wax just below Jasper’s belly button. It was almost scalding pain, and she couldn’t help but whimper with every breath while Pearl stuck the lit candle right in the center of that puddle of wax, holding it there until it cooled.

“Another candle for you to hold carefully,” Pearl said. Jasper could almost _hear_ the smirk in her voice. She felt almost overwhelmed by all of the stimulation. She couldn’t stop trembling and the throbbing between her legs was unreal. Pearl’s sadistic streak was quite possibly the sexiest thing she had ever experienced. Her mind felt clouded with pleasure, tingles shooting down her spine as the two candles dripped slowly over her flesh. Pearl was absent for a while, possibly sitting back to watch Jasper’s predicament. For how long, Jasper didn’t know. It felt like hours, though it was probably much shorter.

“I think it’s time to hear your voice again,” Pearl said suddenly and Jasper braced herself. The wax had completely coated her mouth and the candle had burnt down quite a bit. She felt lips against her forehead and her heart fluttered. A soft puff of air and she knew the candle was out. Pearl’s fingers felt around the base of the hardened wax gag and she began to peel it up gently, eventually able to pull the candle out of Jasper’s mouth with a trail of saliva following. Jasper panted heavily, her lips sore and sensitive from all the heat. Pearl’s soft lips pressed against hers and she moaned. The pain was so sweet and intimate. She wanted more.

Pearl had gone away again, and Jasper was becoming aware of a trail of wax finding its way down to her tuft of curly white hair. She jerked her hips ever so slightly on purpose and hissed as a splash of wax landed to the side of the candle, trailing down her hip.

“Impatient? I remember very clearly telling you to hold still,” Pearl said dangerously. Jasper jerked her hips again and gasped as more wax coated her lower belly. She was just about to do it again when she felt a few searing drops land on her vulva.

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Jasper cried, pulling at her chains desperately. Pearl poured even more wax down over her, streaking it down her labia and landing some on her clit. Jasper’s hips left the table, throwing out obscenities as Pearl took the opportunity to coat her clit in the molten wax. Jasper was gasping, throwing her head side to side, overcome with agony. It was pure bliss.

“It’s certainly hard to punish you when you clearly enjoy this so much,” Pearl scoffed, drawing lines of wax back and forth over Jasper’s thighs and pussy. The candle on her stomach had spilled over from all the struggling Jasper was doing, wax filling her belly button and wrapping down her sides. Jasper felt a little puff of air cross her belly and knew that candle was out as well.

Chains rattled down near Jasper’s legs and she realized she was being freed. She bent one knee up, then the other when that one was released. She could feel wetness sliding down her pussy to pool on the table below her. Her wrists were released one by one and she flexed her hands.

“Sit up for a moment,” Pearl instructed, and Jasper propped herself up on her elbows. Pearl fumbled a moment with the clasp on the blindfold and removed it slowly. Jasper’s eyes adjusted quickly to the dim candle lit room. Pearl crossed the room to put the blindfold away and picked up a large glass toy. The end of the toy was thick and curved upward slightly, and the length covered in rippling ridges. Pearl approached, looked into Jasper’s eyes and smirked.

“I don’t think you want this after all, maybe we should just stop here,” she said with a dramatic sigh.

“Pearl, please,” Jasper gasped.

“Please _what_?” Pearl put her free hand on her hip.  
  
“Please fuck me,” Jasper begged quietly.

“What’s that? I didn’t hear you.”  
  
“ _Please_ , fuck me!”  
  
“Good girl,” Pearl said with a smile, climbing up on the table with Jasper. She set the toy down for a moment and touched Jasper’s wax-coated pussy with her slim fingers, peeling away the wax from her clit. Jasper laid her head back, sighing sweetly. That little bit of attention was at least some relief. Pearl slipped two fingers inside of her, slowly dragging them back out, pressing upward and pushing back in. Jasper’s hands were gripping the sides of the table so hard she might break it, her lips parted, gasping with every inward thrust. Pearl pulled out, spreading her fingers to examine the slick that coated them. She climbed up to Jasper’s face, giving her a soft kiss on those sore lips before sliding her fingers into Jasper’s mouth. Jasper licked away her wetness eagerly, sucking on the fingers a bit before Pearl pulled away and moved down to grab the toy once more.  
  
Pearl ran the toy up and down Jasper’s vulva, coating it in slick and teasing her clit with it. Jasper started moving her hips with it, desperately wanting the toy inside of her. She whined when Pearl stopped, the toy positioned right over her opening, the tiniest amount of pressure holding it there.

“Jasper, look at me,” Pearl instructed. Jasper looked up into Pearl’s eyes. Pearl looked intense, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed blue. “Who do you belong to?”

“You… I belong to you,” Jasper said softly and Pearl smiled, thrusting the toy in. Jasper’s head fell back and she groaned. Pearl’s pace was quick and rough, just how Jasper loved it. The curve of the toy managed to hit her sweet spot with every thrust and Jasper was gasping, digging her nails into the wood of the table, thrusting her hips in rhythm with the toy. Pearl kept her pace up but crawled up so she could kiss Jasper while fucking her.

“Tell me again… who do you belong to?”  
  
“You, you, _you_ , oh fuck,” Jasper felt herself beginning to climax, that toy managing to hit just the right spot every single time. Pearl moved back down to rub Jasper’s clit with her free hand and Jasper grabbed Pearl’s shoulder, signaling her to pull the toy out. A loud, breathy moan and a gush of fluid followed the dildo and Jasper came hard, her eyes welling up with tears as she rode out the orgasm.

Pearl set the toy aside and gently stroked Jasper’s leg while the bigger gem shuddered, the pleasure consuming her completely. It took a minute before Pearl could climb up above Jasper, wrapping her arms around that huge chest and holding her gently. The occasional aftershock gave Jasper a little jolt, and she brought a hand up to her eyes, hiding her face.

“Are you doing okay?” Pearl asked softly.  
  
“You know it’s not good unless I cry a bit,” Jasper said with a little laugh.

“No bad feelings?”  
  
“Of course not. It was… intense. Overwhelming, in a good way.” Jasper wiped away the tears and looked at Pearl with pure love in her eyes. Pearl leaned up to give her a kiss.

“I have to take care of my Jasper,” Pearl said sweetly, “Once more, who do you belong to?”  
  
“You. Always.”


End file.
